ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yolei Inoue
Yolei Inoue (井ノ上 京 Inoue Miyako) is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02. She is a DigiDestined, partnered to Hawkmon. As such, she is the first central DigiDestined to be partnered with an opposite gender Digimon, as Hawkmon is male. She is the oldest of the new DigiDestined, and is a very energetic and confident person. Appearance On March 4th, 2000, Yolei is a little girl with light skin, long and straight purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a pair of large, round glasses. She also wears a blue bandana on her head and an orange shirt. In 2002, Yolei is a tall preteen girl, with her long lavender hair reaching her waist and still wearing similar round glasses. In the Digital World, she wears a light blue shirt with a turtleneck collar under a tan vest with pockets on either side. She also wears white gloves, red pants that are puffy around the thighs held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and tall green and white boots with a zipper. On her head, she wears an orange helmet, made of a malleable material like leather. She also wears a dark green backpack with the strap crossing her chest diagonally. During spring and autumn, Yolei wears a pink short-sleeved overshirt over a red dress, dark blue shorts, dark blue socks, and pink slip-on shoes with white soles. She also wears a blue bandana on her head. During summer, Yolei wears a light green T-shirt with a radio tower logo on the front, light blue jean shorts, a green watch, green socks, and dark grey and maroon sneakers. On her head, she wears a red beret with a small yellow and black diamond-shaped button. During winter, Yolei wears a white turtleneck sweater, a short skirt with a tartan pattern, dark blue stockings and pink boots with white soles lined with white fur. Outside, she wears a dark red winter coat with golden buttons lining either side and the ends of the sleeves, a light brown beanie and light yellow gloves. In 2027, Yolei is an adult, though she hasn't changed her style much. Along with her trademark round glasses, she wears a light purple bandana and an orange dress with a high collar over a light yellow shirt. She is also shown wearing a dark red jacket, an orange shirt and dark blue socks at home. Description Yolei is very energetic and usually confident, although she can sometimes be embarrassed to admit her true feelings if they don't meet her standard for herself. Yolei is a touch on the geeky side, stubborn, cheeky and impulsive. While she is somewhat loud and bold, she is very sincere and true to her feelings to the point where she is often unaware of others or how her feelings are affecting them. Yolei is compassionate and generous, but capable of being decisive and resourceful. She has odd tendencies to suddenly become depressed without explanation, but always finds the strength to come back and help her friends. Yolei exemplifies her Digi-Eggs well. Though she tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, she is a very loving person who cares deeply for her friends and family, like Sora Takenouchi, the other bearer of the trait of Love. Though she dislikes fighting, she will do anything to protect others and help out. Like Mimi Tachikawa, the other bearer of the trait of Sincerity, she is true to her feelings, and will tell things as they are without apologizing when it comes down to it. Yolei's most notable skill is her technical prowess. She is Izzy's successor as the president of the computers club at Odaiba Elementary School, can fix any mechanical implement, and is also proficient at sound editing. Yolei lives in the same apartment building as Cody Hida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. She helps out in her family Ai-Mart convenience store often and takes food from it to supply the group and their ever-hungry Digimon with. She is the youngest of four siblings: she has two sisters (high schooler Momoe, middle schooler Chizuru) and a brother (college-bound Mantarou). She has a crush on Ken Ichijouji and idolizes Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Yolei's catchphrase when something goes right for her is "Perfecto!" (ビンゴーっ！！ Bingō!!, lit. "Bingo!!"). Gallery Yolei Inoue (Digital World) t.gif Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Females